All Gods Children
by smstika
Summary: fluff fluff fluff and family problems with castiels Family
1. Chapter 1

In the beginning, there was only me and God until the earth emerged. God heart held the greatest power ever known self creation . It could create life itself. And God shared it with the world as a fruit tree But in time, some began to seek That power. They believed that they could possess it, the great power of creation would be theirs. And one day, the most daring of them all voyaged across the vast ocean to take it. He was human He was a warrior. A trickster. A man made from dust And his name was Adam. But without the fruit , power was gone replaced by terrible darkness uh hem me. Adam tried to escape, but was confronted by another who sought the power: a demon of earth and fire. He was struck from the sky, never to be seen again. The innocence lost to the world. Where even now, 1000 years later, the demons of the deep still hunt for the power, hiding in the darkness that will continue to spread, chasing away the fish, draining the life from the world until every one of in humanity is devoured by the bloodthirsty jaws of inescapable death! But one day, the power will be found by someone who would journey beyond the heavens , find adam, deliver him across the great ocean to restore power and save humanity .  
Castiel laughed as his brothers around him screamed  
"OK ...ok thank you sister but were perfectly safe here "  
"Papa" Cas said raising his little hands for his father to pick him up  
"Charles you know what's out there you can't shield them from it at least not forever "  
"Yes Amarra I can because there's nothing to see there it's just something I created." Chuck said as he put Cas down and his children ran off to play most staying close to their home but not Cas .he ventured to the edge of the clouds were he could see what auntie Amara was talking about when he felt two strong hands pull and lift him up "NO " he screamed "wanna go back" he said turning to see an unimpressed Chuck looking at him "no castiel we don't go there it's safe here besides look around you cassie you have all you could ever want here your brothers , Aunt and me check it out whatever you want kid it's yours your a prince and I love you for that. " Cas yawned as his father. Carried him "aww I think I've got a sleepy fledgling on my hands "  
Cas pouted "no daddy not sleepy"  
But Chuck simply hummed rocking castiel until he was asleep .  
300 years later  
Cas was now a toddler or little one as his father called him who was egear and curious always trying to go back and see earth and tonight he was determined after his father tucked him in he waited before sneaking out and heading down to the line where the sky meets the earth. It was so beautiful and he longed to go there lost in thought he felt two hands lift him up "Castiel you know very well not to be out here it's dangerous."  
"But daddy -"  
"No it's safe here " castiel huffed as his father carried him back inside and sat him on his bed "now your gonna go to bed If you get up one more time little one you'll be sorry do I make myself clear "  
Castiel nodded as his dad tucked him back in and kissed his forehead .but castiel would try again and next time he would have wings .  
*10000 years later  
Castiel was now a child and was determined to go to earth no matter what his father said so he flew down to earth to see his fathers creation but when he got there he was trampled by animals and almost got his wings bitten off before he flew away back to heaven coming back to the line where he saw "auntie Amarra did you see that "  
"I did " she said  
"Are you going to tell dad "  
"I am his older sister so...I don't have to tell him anything but you need to get cleaned up before going back inside "  
"Ok thanks aunt Amarra"  
"Nephew...will you go back you know there"  
"I don't know ..." She smiled at her nephew "you know I love all of you but you castiel I love just a bit more you know why "  
"Cause I'm stubborn"  
"No because you are so bold you dont blindly go with what your father says you question him "  
"Yea dad doesn't appreciate when I do that "  
"Ok ok go to bed before your found out " castiel nods after cleaning himself up and heading to bed he falls asleep the next few century's are awful michel and Lucifer have been fighting more and Gabriel never wants to hang out with him anymore but then Lucifer betrayed their father so he sent him away because Lucifer had gone to earth and talked with the demons he was now in a cage of fire and their father had put a barrier around the line later that night God called his sons down to chat in his throne room .  
"Now I know you are all flustered by the recent changes but there there to keep you safe these are the new rules  
1\. If you are leaving the palace you must be accompanied by an elder sibling or adult  
2\. No going past the line for any reason  
3\. You will all have a set curfew  
4\. Though I wish for you to have your privacy I will check your memory at the end of each week  
I love you all please try and understand this is for your own protection "  
Castiel looked down as his brothers left "castiel is something bothering you my son. " Cas looked up at his father biting his lip " come here little one" Cas walked over to his father sitting on his lap  
"May I speak freely father"  
"Of course "  
"Why do you cut us off from your own creation"  
God sighed pulling his son closer to him "oh my son it's just not-"  
"Safe down there yeah you told us but why "  
"ohh... castiel you are so innocent you haven't seen the things your brothers have but the world I created isn't safe so when Lucifer went down there he was searching for something and he got it but in doing so betrayed me and I had to cast him out but he will learn and when he does he may return " Cas looked down as his father moved his hair away from his face "does that answer your question little one. " Cas nodded before getting up "goodnight dad"  
"Night my son "  
The next day dad decided to check our memory's individually I was so scared I knew he would find out I went to earth and he would send me away like he did with Lucifer . "Castiel" my father called  
"Coming " I said as I walked to his room sitting on his bed "anything you would like to tell me before we begin my son. "  
Cas shook his head his dad would find out anyway as soon as his father touched his forehead he saw the images of him a few century's ago on earth being trampled and covered in dirt before flying home and his fears of being sent away like his brother and the love he felt for his family . God hummed as he removed his finger his child's head lowered not looking at him " castiel look at me child" Cas shook his head before he felt two fingers curl under his chin lifting his head " I'm not mad and I won't send you away but do that again and there will be consequences understand" Cas nodded " ok your free to go "  
" Thank you father " he said before leaving heading were his aunt sat  
"So how did it go nephew"  
"Fine he found out about that night I went to earth but I'm forgiven ."  
"Does he know I knew "  
"Yes "  
"Ah well at least you were honest I must go now ."  
" Will you return "  
She gave a small smile " I do not know depends upon the will of your father and what he thinks is best " castiel nodded spending the rest of the day with Gabriel drawing different creatures Gabe drew a mammal he called a platypus. But that night at dinner castiel noticed his aunt wasn't there "father "  
"Yes "  
"Um where's aunt Amarra"  
God looked around at his children then at his youngest "she has left on her own accord she didn't say if or when she would be back ."  
"Oh ok...may I please be excused"  
"Yes of course "  
Castiel slowly got up heading up to his room closing the door crying as everything hit him what was happening to his family . The next decade was worse Gabriel was constantly fighting with father until he left father tried telling me and michel that he would return but I didnt believe it soon michel locked himself away and father kept leaving to look for Gabriel always coming home awful and disheartened we stopped eating meals together and I decided I was done we weren't a family anymore so I glamored myself to avoid being noticed by anyone not that they would miss me anyways and made my way across the wall flying higher than I ever had I was finally gonna be free and earth is where I could do that. So I flew down there seeing all of the wonders my father had created now I just needed a vessel so I searched around and that's when I meet Jimmy Novak "hello "  
"Who said that "  
'oh right I'm shielded'  
"Do not fear I'm an angel and I need your assistance all you have to do is give your life to me and heaven will be open to you"  
"Ok"then I was blasted from my true form to his vessel "thank you "I said before I realised his spirit of course dad might notice the soul that's not supposed to be there yet but I'll worry with that at a later time now all I have to do is find Gabriel then spring Lucifer somehow find Amarra and stay away from michel and dad for the rest of eternity shouldn't be that hard should it. It was hard the first few days but I was able to find a place to sleep and stay but I couldn't help wondering if dad and michel even knew or cared that I was gone .


	2. Chapter 2

(Back in heaven )

Michele pov

'Father is going to smite me ' I thought as I realised my youngest brother Castiel was missing I knew I had to tell him because on one hand he's the almighty creator so he'll know what to do but on the other hand as our father to find out the baby of the family is missing ...not fun. So anyways I walked to my father's study gently knocking " come in michel "

I heard my father say " how did you know it was me father."

My father laughed "well cassie should be long asleep by now but I feel something is troubling you my son what is it"

"Um well it's about castiel."

Father nodded "what about him "

I gulped hoping he wouldn't be too angry

" Cas-castiel is missing."

"What ...what do you mean "

I felt tears form in my eyes I turned my watery gaze to my father "he's left heaven he's gone. "

"I'm going to find him"

"I'm going with you"

"No"

"Father please"

"Michel it's not "

"Safe I know but I'm not a fledgling I can take care of myself as can Gabriel it's Castiel I'm worried about"

"Fine but you will not leave my side for any reason "

I nodded "understood" then my father snapped his fingers and we were on a road I looked to my father who was smiling at me "where are we father"

"Earth but to find castiel we need vessels next dad snapped his finger and snap he was a short middle aged man with curly brown hair and a beard " while here you need to address me as dad people will see you differently "

"How will they see me "

."as a teen or young adult of about 17"

Then 'dad 'snapped his fingers and I was a teen "so how will we find them "

"I believe that Castiel is in a body of a man known as Jimmy Novak we find him we find castiel and I've locked in on Gabriel's grace so I should be able to find him that way ."

Castiel pov

Its been awhile since I've been gone and I've thought about going home that's when it happens I see a bright light and then "Castiel?"

"Gabriel"

"Man little bro you took a vessel id never recognize you if it wasn't for your eyes and well your grace"

Soon I felt myself being lifted up as my brother laughed hugging me into his chest "oh I'm so glad I found you ...your not here with dad are you "

"No...no Gabe I left dad doesn't even know I'm here."

Gabriel laughed at that before clasping my shoulder well I got some people you got to meet ." Soon we were enveloped in light and before I knew it we were in a small room with a tiny kitchen set and two beds And two men standing shocked one a tall man with long brown hair the other a shorter buff man with Sandy brown hair and electric green eyes.

"Gabriel what the hell man " the shorter buff man exclaimed " sorry Dean but there's someone you guys need to meet Dean , Sam this is my younger brother Castiel, Castiel this is Dean and Sam Winchester."

It's been a couple days now and hanging out with these Winchesters has been enlightening one night when I could not sleep I enjoyed a drink know to humans as beer with my new friend dean it was good but left me with what dean described as a buzz .

About a month later Gabriel had left after assuring me he would return but he had business to attend to . Leaving me with Sam and Dean to hunt we ended up drinking hanging out on these establishments know as bars and hung out with women who engage in sexual activity's there was even this one time a girl came up to me and rubbed my back I turned to dean and asked what I should do with it he laughed before whispering what I should do. It was ... educational to say the least .

Gabriel had come back a few days later but he seemed different off somehow I tried to talk to him but he kept assuring me that there was nothing to worry about ...at the time I didn't know how wrong he was but soon enough I would find out.

Chucks POV

it had been about a month now me and Michel were hanging out in a small motel near Kansas chuck knew his Cassie was here and had found Gabe he could feel their grace together in seemed so close but they could be here could they that's when he heard it "alright bye Gabe, Cass well call if we need you"

"alright bye guys" chuck then watched as two boys who he recognized as the Winchesters ...hunters left in a Chevy impala. He then turned back to his son "Michel"

"yes Father"

"I've found them they are in the next motel room"

"then lets go get them"

"No we will see them quite soon"

"what do you-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

chuck smiled at his son before going to open the door seeing his son Gabriel standing there with an amused smirk in his face and a red lollipop in his hand

"hey dad how the fuck are you "

"watch your mouth Gabe do you realize how long we've been looking for you"

"why "

"why ...what do you mean why you and your brother left we need to take you home"

Gabriel looked up a bit annoyed "yea no me and Cassie are perfectly fine staying right here and honestly there's nothing you can do"

Gabriel watched as his father raised one perfect eyebrow to him "young man i would be careful and watch to whom you are speaking now you will help these Winchesters on this hunt then once they return you will say goodbye to your little friends before we return home"

"NO" a voice said from the doorway everyone turned to see a rather drunk and pissed off Castiel standing there "You...You're a bad daddy you'd never loves me no more you stupid git hehe that's a funny word" he said before passing out on the floor. " you allowed your baby brother to get drunk what in my name were you thinking Gabriel"

"hey he choose to get drunk i didn't tell him to besides he's never actually gotten drunk before only had like one or two drinks "

"fine" his father said before going and picking up his youngest and stopping at Gabriel pulling off both of there glamor returning them to their true look but not before making them just a bit younger "dad.." Gabe whined "you can't do that it's not fair" the preteen angel wined

"i can and i will you act like a child i will treat you like one I'd say being 12 for a little bit might do you some good and my little Cassie he'll have some explaining to do once he's up from his nap "he said as he laid his son's small form next to his brother " he's so tiny how old is he father"

"well the glamor they did themselves set them back a few years human wise so Gabe's about 12 so I would say Cas is about 7 or 8 "

"I'll find a way to take this off" Gabriel said from an arm chair across the room

chuck smiled walking over and crouching down to his sons height "do you think i hate you or something Gabe because i don't i love you so..so much it is physically painful for you not to be around me why would you think i don't care"

"you sent them away Lucifer hung out with me when others thought i was weird he never criticized me and when i was scared he was always there but then you sent him away you didn't even let him explain himself and then for the first time in my life i was scared and alone ...i tried to be strong for Cassie and you were there but i could see it losing Lucifer was running you i wanted to get him back for you then you sent auntie Amara away she always loved Cassie and spent time with him when everyone else was busy so he wouldn't feel left out by being the youngest i mean did you even take time to talk to us ...no you pushed us aside and imprisoned us to seem like some happy family " by this point Gabe was crying "all i wanted was my big brothers and my daddy but you were to busy thinking of everything you messed up on"

Chuck reached out grabbing his son and pulling him into a hug "I'm so sorry Gabe i wasn't thinking i couldn't bear losing any of you so when i thought i had lost Luci i...i just wanted to protect you keep you all innocent you may all grow up at some point but you will always be my little fledglings." Gabriel sniffed a bit wiping away his tears before looking at his father "does that mean you'll bring Luci and auntie Amara home"

Chuck ruffled and kissed his son's head before rubbing his son's back "I will try buddy but they'll have to want to I cannot make them"

"your making me and Cas why cant you make them"

" you and your brother are still very young your brother and aunt are grown they can make there own decision's


End file.
